


bow wow

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “I can’t believe this. I don’t evenlikedogs.”





	bow wow

**Author's Note:**

> eleanor's halloween costume 2k17:  
>   
> official production artwork calls it "狼娘衣装" which more or less translates to "wolf-girl costume"

“Hey, hands off the candies! Those are for the kids.”

Rokurou jolts in his seat at the dining table as Eleanor’s voice rings out from behind him, her tone laced with reprimand. Footsteps rapidly approach, and Rokurou can only grin sheepishly as he turns to face her, caught with his hand literally in the candy basket. His fingers are still closed around a haw roll when he retracts his hand, and Eleanor shoots him a _look_ as she perches her own hands on her hips.

Her…very _fluffy_ hips.

Clearly, Eleanor just finished getting her Halloween costume on. An oversized dog collar loops around her neck, and novelty animal ears rest atop her head, and big furry costume paws cover both her hands and feet. There’s even a huge wool tail wrapped around her waist, placed atop a puffed-up, layered, multicolored skirt. Yep, she really did go all out for this.

(Rokurou’s not dressed up himself—he’s way more into the whole candy part of the holiday than the costume part—but since he’s already a daemon anyway, he figures he gets a pass.)

“Exactly how many did you eat?” Eleanor asks, pointedly glancing at the pile of discarded candy wrappers that’s atop the table. Rokurou wasn’t keeping count, but right now, it looks to be at least ten, maybe fifteen.

Jokingly, he covers up the evidence with his sleeve. Eleanor shakes her head, but eventually breaks a chuckle. 

“There’s still plenty left,” Rokurou mumbles around the milk candy that he’s been sucking on for the past few minutes, then finally chews up what’s left and swallows. “Besides, can you blame me? They’re just so _good_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. I haven’t had any yet.” Eleanor smiles lightly, reaching one of her paw-covered hands towards the basket as if to rectify that, but Rokurou snatches up her wrist before she can.

“Hey, paws off,” he echoes cheekily. “These are for the kids.”

Eleanor gives an amused scoff as she yanks her hand free from his grasp, and Rokurou quickly unwraps the haw roll that’s still in his other hand. “This one, though…” he says suggestively, bringing the soft jelly up to his mouth, then holding it gently between his teeth in invitation.

Eleanor rolls her eyes, but she plays along, bending down to meet his lips with her own. With his tongue, Rokurou happily pushes the treat from his mouth into hers; Eleanor bites down on the haw roll with her back teeth as her front teeth shift to graze over his lip—and Rokurou instantly sucks in a sharp breath.

Oh. Ohhhh, _wow_ , those are fangs.

They’re fake, of course, because Rokurou knows Eleanor’s mouth well enough to know that those aren’t normally there—but damn, do they sure _feel_ real. Somehow, Eleanor has fitted her upper canines with protruding, sharpened points, creating a sensation that zips down his spine like a lightning bolt. Rokurou can scarcely even believe the noise that escapes him next: choked, almost a whimper, and perhaps a little too _pleasured_ for what he’d intended to be a mere playful kiss.

At the sound, Eleanor abruptly pauses, pulling back just a tad as she chews and swallows the candy. Locking her eyes onto his, she grins wide in display of the fangs, then pointedly flicks her tongue over the wicked tips.

“Like these, do you?”

Rokurou swallows hard and nods.

Eleanor hums, green eyes twinkling, and Rokurou can only watch, wholly enraptured, as she languidly sits herself atop his lap. She shuffles her fluffy butt over his thighs, rests her paw-hands against the back of his neck, makes a little _growl_ in the back of her throat that is very purposefully animalistic—and Rokurou buries his face in her shoulder, groaning in protest even as everything about that little show makes his body burn hot.

“I can’t believe this,” he gasps. “I don’t even _like_ dogs.”

“Wolf, actually,” Eleanor chimes smoothly. “The shop called this a wolf-girl costume.”

Rokurou lifts his head again, giving another once-over to the big, fluffy, rainbow-colored hodgepodge of an outfit. “You sure it’s not a cotton candy costume that just so happened to come with paws?”

Eleanor just smirks, and before Rokurou even knows what’s happening, she swiftly dips down to scrape those cheeky little fangs over his bare neck. When she then starts _sucking_ at the sensitive column of his throat, Rokurou swears he sees stars, and despite himself, he throws his head back with the force of an enthused moan. His eyes squeeze shut, his hips arch up, his hands fumble to grasp at her waist—

The sound of knocking at the door abruptly breaks the spell, and Eleanor instantly jerks back, meeting Rokurou’s gaze as they both realize that the first trick-or-treaters of the night have arrived. Rokurou furtively shakes his head, begs her with his eyes to ignore them, to just _keep going_ —but Eleanor flashes a grin and promptly disentangles herself from him, grabbing the candy basket as she leaps neatly away.

“That’s my cue, I’m afraid,” Eleanor calls back to him when she’s already a good three steps away. Rokurou gapes after her for some moments, shock-still from the denial, before he stomps his foot against the floor in complaint.

What a tease.

“Bad dog!” Rokurou shouts after her, half-mocking, half-scolding, and fully one hundred percent frustrated.

“Oh, you already had your treats,” Eleanor says, her laughter echoing back to him in mischievous, tinkling chimes. “Consider this your trick.”


End file.
